


Titles Aren't Important

by saidno1ever



Series: Our Life [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Medication, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident, Gamzee needs a change in prescription</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titles Aren't Important

He’s there on his throne, his face a twisted mask of mirth and his red eyes burning. You grovel at his feet as any good servant should, but he hurts you anyway, stabs the blade of his sword into your shoulder.   
Scream and you will parish.  
The king withdraws his blade, smile still unfaltering, ‘I’ve got a task. For you. I need you. To kill the girl.’  
You nod silently, and await for permission to stand. He grants you it and soon you are walking back through the dark corridors. There’s an axe in your hand and a grin on your face. Everything you is a blur. You feel broken. Yet, you smile.  
You laugh and smile as the king instructs. You laugh and smile as you chop, chop, chop.

You’re awake before you realize it, entangled in your sheets and staring at the darkness under your bed. It takes a while for you to register that you’re not alone and that someone is talking to you.  
“Gamzee, wake up. Remember your appointment.”  
You recognize the voice. It’s your mommy, and she is gently rubbing your back. Her presence comforts you, and immediately makes you want to obey, but you can’t. You didn’t finish slaughtering that girl, and the king doesn’t like when you leave jobs unfinished.  
“C’mon Gamzee.” She says softly, then sees your open eyes, “Good morning, my love.”  
You continue to stare under your bed, wondering if something will crawl out of the floor and rip your face off.

Gamzee wasn’t awake, like you had expected and it pained you to wake him from his much needed sleep, but today was one of the only good days for an appointment, and after last night, it was time to switch medicines.   
You found Gamzee sprawled on the floor, murmuring something in his sleep while his sheet wrapped around his legs like ironed out snakes.  
It took a few minutes to rouse him, but that was okay. You still had two hours.  
You talked to Gamzee for a while, but he didn’t acknowledge your presence. He was staring under his bed at something, but you weren’t sure what. You immediately pegged it to be one of those days.  
You sat Gamzee up then brought him a breakfast muffin to eat while you got out his clothes. It wasn’t a real surprise that Gamzee didn’t eat it, opting to stare out of his open window.  
You run a hand through Gamzee’s tangled hair, making one last reassurance that he is in fact stuck in his own head, before you change his clothes. Afterward you lead him into the kitchen where your wife is eating breakfast.  
Gamzee goes to his seat and sits voluntarily, which is good, but when Jasmine says good morning to him he doesn’t respond. She peers at you for assistance but you just smile and shrug slightly, then go off to get Gamzee’s shoes and a hat.

A little more than twenty minutes later, the three of you are in the car on the way to the psychiatrist. You turn around every now and then to check on Gamzee, but he’s sitting in the exact same position every time you look. His eyes glazed over, and his lips moving slightly as if he’s having a silent conversation with someone. You also notice the bags under his eyes have lessened, probably thanks to last night’s additional two hours of sleep.  
The building is quiet when you arrive, other than the clacking keys from the front desk woman. You and Jasmine guide Gamzee toward her.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Oh yes? How may I help you?”  
“I scheduled an appointment with Dr. Maryam for nine o’ clock.”  
“Certainly.” She taps a few keys then asks, “Makara?”  
“That’s it.”  
“If you’ll head right through that door.” She points to the right and you thank her before going.  
Jasmine playfully tugs Gamzee’s hat a little lower on his head as you walk, but Gamzee doesn’t say anything, just frowns a little.  
Dr. Maryam’s office is easy enough to find, since there are only a few doctors here. You knock on the door and hear a curt ‘come in’ before entering.  
Dr. Maryam puts down a clipboard she was reading and smiles kindly as the three of you enter, “Good morning, Miss and Mrs. Makara. Good morning Gamzee.”  
You and Jasmine respond politely, but Gamzee only stares at one of the colorful posters before sitting in his usual chair.  
“So you are here to discuss a change in prescriptions, correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then I assume his psychotic episodes have worsened?”  
“Yeah… last night Gamzee locked himself in the bathroom for few hours. I think he said something about the dark carnival taking him away…” You glance at Jasmine for justification.  
She nods, “And he punched the mirror.”  
Dr. Maryam nods sympathetically and scribbles a few things on her clipboard, “How did you get him out?”  
“We had to dig through the cabinets for a spare key.”  
“That thing was not easy to find.” Jasmine chuckles good naturedly.  
A smile perks the doctor’s lips, “I suggest keeping that key in an easy to find place, also perhaps getting it replicated.”  
“Will do.”  
“Back to medications,” Dr. Maryam flips through the papers on her clipboard until she finds a certain one, “Formerly Gamzee is taking 1.5 milligrams of Paliperidone.” She presses the end of the pen against her lips as her eyes scan a few things, “I’d recommend 5 milligrams of Olanzapine instead, to help with the delusions and outbursts.”  
“Shut up.”  
All three of you startle at Gamzee’s voice, but he isn’t engaged in the conversation. He’s half-growling at something over to the left.  
“Gamzee,” Dr. Maryam calls. She stands and walks toward him when he doesn’t respond. She gently places a hand on his shoulder, making Gamzee flinch and finally look at her.  
“Gamzee, I’m changing your prescription.”  
He stares at her blankly then mumbles, “Okay?”  
“I just wanted to clarify. Make sure you tell your parents or me if symptoms worsen or if you feel nauseous, change in vision, numbness in any part of your body, or you know the usual side effects,” She smiles.  
Gamzee nods slowly, “What I don’t got my understand on to is how these things is up to making my nug better if they ‘n making my body all worse.”  
“Well, they aren’t designed to make your body worse, which is why you switch medicines when they do. That is also why they called side effects, I suppose.”  
Gamzee stares, then seems to wander back into his head, because he sinks lower in his seat.  
Dr. Maryam goes back to her desk and writes out a prescription note, “There you are.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Remember to call me any time you need anything,” She pulls a lollipop out of a little plastic jar and hands it to Gamzee with a smile, “I will see you Thursday, Mr. Makara.”  
Gamzee is hesitant to respond but eventually he takes the candy with a little ‘thanks’ and follows the two of you back out of the office.


End file.
